


Scales

by bambabam



Series: OBKK Week 2019 [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Drabble, Dragon!Obito, Dragonborn!Obito, Fantasy, Hatake Kakashi is a Troll, LightningMage!Kakashi, M/M, Random & Short, Short & Sweet, Uchiha Obito Lives, one (1) mention of furries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 00:45:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17714843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bambabam/pseuds/bambabam
Summary: Kakashi gets to see Obito's full dragon-form for the first time.(OBKK Week 2019 Day 4: Fantasy)





	Scales

 The first time Kakashi and Obito both experienced the latter's underlying strength was also the day Kakashi lost his right eye (and nearly his life).

With Rin missing and Kakashi clutching at his lost eye, Obito went berserk in his rage— and then the black-haired boy was slashing into the attacker with his new-found power, fangs bared and his angry, red eyes seething with unadulterated fury. 

At first, it was only a surge of heightened senses, a little bit of sharpened teeth and furious eyes. Fast-forward a few years later, after spending most of his time training and trying to best the white-haired lightning mage-prodigy, Obito stood in front of Kakashi, proud and smug and at his prime.

Slitted dark-red eyes. 

Shiny, shimmery silver scales. 

Large horns portruding from a scaled forehead. 

Sharp, gigantic claws on a flame-covered hand. 

A smug, sharp toothed smirk.

"What do you think, Bakakashi?" Even his voice was different, Kakashi noticed.

_What does Kakashi think, indeed._

Unimpressive was probably the last thing sane people would say when they cross paths with a creature such as that— especially if said creature stood at Obito's stature, body lined with taught muscles, the infamous Uchiha insignia proudly embedded on their armor and if said creature had the same signature half-face scar that only Uchiha Obito bore.

A normal person would not dare call an Uchiha—  _especially_ Uchiha Obito— a weakling right at their faces.

"You look like a lizard," said Kakashi simply, looking vaguely unimpressed by the display brought forth to him. "A big, albino one."

— Hatake Kakashi was  _not_  a normal person, for better or for worse.

Obito didn't look too happy about his response, judging by the scowl that replaced his smirk, so Kakashi added (albeit uncertainly and laced with faux cheer) "Maa, I still love you even if you're a furry now." 

The face the Dragonborn made was absolutely priceless, very much like the stupid face he made when Kakashi pulled down his mask and kissed him senseless for the first time.

**Author's Note:**

> *insert its been 84 years gif* yes, i'm aware of my lateness :"""") anywho thanks for reading!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it stilllll!!! Comments are appreciated! <3


End file.
